1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer that prints a printing content onto a printing medium and a goods-wrapping apparatus including such a printer. In particular, the present invention relates to a goods-wrapping apparatus that wraps a particular article of a plurality, a printer included in the goods-wrapping apparatus, and a bag onto which the printer prints a predetermined printing content.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a known goods-trading apparatus that selects a particular article of a plurality stored therein and carries the selected article out. As the goods-trading apparatus, for example, a canned juice vending machine, a confectionery vending machine, a newspaper vending machine, and a flower vending machine are put into practical use. Such a vending machine can store a plurality of articles and carry out one of the articles selected by a user. Moreover, the goods-trading apparatus allows the user to purchase a desired article even in the middle of the night, early morning, or holidays when shops are closed, because it can automatically carry out the article selected by the user in accordance with the user's instruction.
In many cases, however, the article purchased via the conventional goods-trading apparatus mentioned above is covered only by a package of the article. Thus, the package may be stained while the user carries the purchased article.
On the other hand, there are known plural types of printers for printing a desired printing content onto a printing medium. However, such conventional printers can perform printing only onto a predetermined printing medium, that is, for example, a standard-sized sheet of paper. Thus, it is difficult for the conventional printer to perform the printing onto a given printing medium other than the predetermined printing medium.